


Who We Choose to Be

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sebastian Smythe as The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Written for Seblaine Week 2020, Day 3: Free Day.Inspired by my favorite scene from the movie Spider-Man (2001); however, everything should still make sense, even if you haven't seen The Flash or Spider-Man.Sebastian, who moonlights as Central City’s favorite hero, The Flash, has to make a difficult choice.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839583
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	Who We Choose to Be

Sebastian lets out a deep sigh, looking at his watch as the time hits 8:30pm. He and Blaine had planned to have a _Star Wars_ marathon (original trilogy, of course) a half hour ago at their apartment, but his roommate has yet to show. Not to mention, all of Sebastian’s inquiring texts of the other man’s whereabouts have gone unanswered. This was all very unlike Blaine. After seven years of friendship, having met on the first day of college in freshman English, Sebastian could easily say he knew the other man fairly well. His best friend was always punctual, and on the off chance that he was running late, he would call or send a text to let Sebastian know.

He didn’t want to bother the other man, who probably either got caught up writing an article at work or was stuck in traffic on the suspension bridge, but he was starting to get worried. Pressing the call button, Sebastian waits for the smooth voice of his friend on the other line but instead is met with a harsh laugh and a deep, gruff whisper that sends a shiver up his spine,

“Can The Flash come out to play?”

Will Schuester, the Reverse Flash. It had only been a week prior that Sebastian had discovered the identity of his greatest nemesis had been the true face of the man training him from the beginning. Under the guise of Adam Crawford, billionaire scientist, Schuester had crept his way into Sebastian’s life, had earned his trust and learned some of his deepest secrets, only to turn it all against him. Not only did Schuester know Blaine was Sebastian’s best friend, but he knew how much Blaine really meant to him, even if the raven-haired journalist himself didn’t know yet.

“Where is he?” Sebastian demands.

“Got caught in traffic during the drive home from work, that’s all. See ya in a bit, Flash.” The line goes dead.

As fast as his super-speed can carry him, Sebastian changes into his suit and makes the seven-mile dash from his apartment to the Central City Suspension Bridge that Blaine takes home each day from Central City Picture News. There is a crowd of onlookers along the bridge, some having exited their cars where they were sitting in bumper to bumper traffic, while others had been travelling through the pedestrian walk-way. No matter where they came from, they all had their eyes pointed in the same direction. Sebastian follows their line of site, up to the top of the suspension bridge, letting out a shuddering breath.

In a mess of vibrating yellow stands Schuester, eyes glowing red, but the sight of the Reverse Flash isn’t what makes Sebastian freeze, instead it is what the monster is holding. In his right hand is a large wire, which Sebastian quickly identifies as part of the Central City Skyliner which travels along the river through the city. Hanging from that wire is one single gondola, filled with what looks like an elementary school class and their chaperones, excruciating fear written on each of their faces.

“Flash! This is why only fools are heroes, because you never know when someone’s gonna come along with a sadistic choice,” Schuester yells. Sebastian watches in horror as Schuester shakes the wire, making all of the children scream, as the gondola swings left and right. But nothing can describe how he feels at the sight of what Schuester has in his left hand. Clutched by the neck, gasping for breath, is his best friend, the love of his life, Blaine. “Let die the man you love…” Blaine lets out a scream as Schuester dangles him off the bridge, suspended hundreds of feet from the river below, “or suffer the little children!” The sound of the children’s screams, _Flash, save us! Flash, please,_ fills the air, as Schuester shakes the wire a second time.

“Make your choice, Flash, and see how a hero is rewarded.”

“You don’t have to do this!” Sebastian yells, eyes wide, fists clenched.

“We are who we choose to be, Flash! Now choose!” At that Schuester releases his hold on both the wire and Blaine, sending them plummeting down towards the river, before running off and out of sight. As fast as his powers can take him, Sebastian runs to the right side of the bridge.

He hadn’t told Blaine the truth about his superhero identity or his feelings, because he had wanted to keep him safe. He had hoped one day he would be able to tell him. In the end, it didn’t matter, but he refused to lose Blaine before he got that chance—he refused to lose him, ever. Zipping down the side of the bridge, arms stretched out, he grabs Blaine’s descending body, the other man blinking in shock and relief, as strong arms wrap around him. Speeding up, Sebastian runs down towards the river, making a U-turn along the water’s surface, before running back up the bridge.

“Stay here!” Sebastian yells, dropping Blaine amongst the swarm of civilians, all who watch with awe, as he zooms away, leaving behind a shaken and confused journalist who was still trying to catch his breath.

Down the other side of the bridge, the gondola has yet to hit the water (bless, super-speed), but it is falling fast. Sebastian grabs the wire, quickly running back up the bridge, pulling with all his strength. Below, the gondola continues to swing, echoing with the screams of children who are counting on their Flash to save them. Finally, back on the bridge, Sebastian plants his feet on a pillar, bracing his body in an attempt to keep hold of the wire. But, while his powers make him stronger than the average man, he is no Supergirl, and can feel the wire slowly slipping through his fingers, the weight of the gondola too much for him.

The light from a boat below shines up toward the bridge and the sound of a microphone sounds, “We’re gonna bring the barge under the gondola! Just hold on!” And while he was grateful for their help, the boat was still a good few yards away, and Sebastian was slipping.

“I can’t hold on that long.” He gasps out, to no one in particular.

“Sure you can.” Says a familiar voice to his left. Sebastian lets out a deep breath, but says nothing as Blaine grabs onto the wire with him, followed by another man, and a woman, and another, and another, as civilians atop the bridge all come together to help Sebastian hold onto the wire long enough for the boat to sail below them and catch the gondola. The voice from the boat sounds again, and the wave of relief amongst all those on the bridge is palpable, as the children are brought to safety.

Sebastian falls to his knees as they release the wire, breathing deeply as people around him cheer and applaud, thanking their city’s hero, _we knew you could do it, Flash!_ But it isn’t until he feels a presence kneel down beside him that he musters up the strength to finally look up, his eyes meeting smooth honey irises.

“Thank you, Flash. Thank you for saving me. And those kids.” Blaine says, giving him a small smile. “I’ll be honest, I thought you would save them first, since there was a whole gondola of them, and I’m…well, just me.” Sebastian says nothing, just looking at Blaine, as his best friend of so many years smiles back at him, not even knowing it is him beneath the mask.

“Blaine—” Sebastian breathes, before shaking his head and standing. With a quick look around, one last check that everyone in the vicinity is okay, Sebastian runs, gathering Blaine up into his arms, before taking him back to their apartment, right through the window and into their living room.

Blaine blinks, clearly disoriented before realizing he is seated on his own couch next to The Flash, “How did you…how do you know where I live?” Blaine asks, blinking owlishly at him, “and, actually, how do you know my name?” This time, he is demanding, arms crossed, eyes serious. Sebastian only sighs, before pulling back his cowl, earning a soft gasp from Blaine who uncrosses his arms and stares at him with wide eyes.

“Blaine, I wanted to tell you, but—” Sebastian starts, but Blaine cuts him off.

“Is that why he said ‘the man you love’?” Blaine asks, voice soft, starring down at his hands that are now fisted in his lap. “Because he thought we…that we’re more than…” Sebastian pauses at the question before grabbing Blaine’s hands and holding them in his own.

“He said that because it’s true. You are the man I love, killer.” Blaine’s looking up at him in earnest, and god, he just wants to kiss him, but he holds out. “And, I don’t mean as just my best friend, which you are…you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. But even on that first day in English, when you offered me a pen to borrow, I wanted you to be more than that…I’m sorry for not saying anything. I was scared, I guess.” The last sentence has him looking down at their clasped hands, unwilling to look Blaine in the eyes when he ultimately rejects him.

Instead, however, Blaine pulls one of his hands free from Sebastian’s hold, grasping the taller man’s chin and lifting his face to meet his eyes.

“I wish you would have told me.” Blaine says, “Would have saved us a whole lot of trouble.” Sebastian raises his eyebrows in question. “Although, I guess I never said anything, either.”

“You mean you—” And Blaine kisses him, and his lips are more electrifying than the lightening bolt that hit Sebastian all those months ago. How had he gone all these years, seeing Blaine nearly every day and missing out on this feeling? They pull back and both men are all smiles and harsh breaths.

“God, I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Blaine says, “and, of course, I love you. How could I not?” he adds, letting out a soft, giddy laugh, so endearing that Sebastian can’t help but kiss him again.

Finally, they sit back into the sofa, reveling in all that has happened in the past few hours, a rippling of emotions from the lowest of lows to the highest of highs. “You saved my life.” Blaine says, smiling, “My boyfriend, the superhero. The fastest man alive.”

Sebastian can’t help but preen at Blaine’s words, _boyfriend._ “I thought you would be mad I hadn’t told you about this.” Sebastian says pulling Blaine into his side with one arm and gesturing with his free hand to the red suit he’s still clad in.

“Oh, I very much am, and you have a lot of explaining to do, mister, but…tomorrow. Right now, I just wanna be here with you.” Blaine says, settling back into Sebastian’s embrace with a content sigh.

And while tomorrow may hold dangers and surprises beyond their imagination (Will Schuester is very much still on the rise, after all), Sebastian can’t wait to face it all with Blaine by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
